Rio Azimora
Rio Azimora is a Holder-Type Mage member of the team, Knowledge Seekers in the Fairy Tail guild. Appearance Rio can be best noted for her pale skin and black and blue hair, and sky blue eyes. She is a rather petite and thin figure, but fairly muscular because Rio trains physically as well mentally. Her insignia is located on her belly, and she usually wears sleeveless shirts that show her abdomin area.She is always seen wearing her signature blue colors, her gloves and boots. She will always wear a belt around her waist as a way to hold her favorite spell book at all times. Personality Rio can be quite optimistic in serious/dire situations, because she believes that in life there is always a silver lining especially with her past. Her name meaning river, she prefers to go with the flow in most situations and not focus to much on the problems with life. She can be quite philosophical at times bringing some insight and sometime closure to those who seek it. History Her family was incredibly poor, and had to resort to borrowing money from a greedy shop-keep in the town they lived in, just to tend to their children. As the years went by, a tradgedy struck the family as Rio's father got very ill, and without the money to get medicine for him, he eventually died, leaving his wife and daughters to pay back the merchant alone. But because they had been dependent on the merchant for so long, interest ran up and it was practically impossible to pay him back. Noemi did not want her daughters as well as herself to be trapped in the shop forever, but there was nothing she could do, until she accepted the fact that she might never see them again. So she devised a plan to get her daughters, and only her daughters out. She would provide a distraction while Riitta takes Rio and runs as far away as she could. Someplace where they could have possibilities and not be in debt. Riitta found a lovely little town where she obtained a job at a book store.The owner was a jolly and caring man, and he looked young and it was difficut do decipher an age. She and Rio both worked organizing the endless seas of books and marking prices and reading to pass the boring of times. This is when Rio discovered her affinity for the books, and discovered magic within a few of them. Little did Rio know, the shop owner had a strong liking to miss Riitta and took advantage of her situation every so often in having to take care of her sister.Though he would never strike her and more often than not felt ashamed of his actions. But Riitta bore it to gain money and have shelter for her and her sister. A few years had passed and Rio had just turned 7 years old when her sister Riitta had a gotten pregnant with the book store owners' child. Not but a few months later Riitta left, and Rio did not know why, she was simply betrayed by her sister and alone. But the owner did, for Riitta had left him a note. The store owner was never his happy self again, instead he was heart broken and felt just as alone as Rio. But he couldn't get rid of her, instead the owner took care of Rio for a few years, and taught her about Book Magic and all the different capabilities of it all. Rio grew to understand and master a few books within the store, and when she was old enough, she left to join the guild in the town, Mermaid Heel. She was given a book from the shop keep which is the book she always has on her person. Eventually, her heart would take her to many other places, and join Fairy Tail later. Strengths High Intelligence- Weaknesses Magic and Combat Information Rio has the Holder type magic, which is also a form of requip magic known as the Librarian. This magic summons various types of spell books into battle, which can vary in it's uses, and become a very formidable way of battling. Because Rio has become quite adept with this magic, she is able to summon up to 7 books at once and have them levitate around her. Or set them up in strategic places to set traps etc. But she usually prefers to keep one book by her side at all times attached to her belt. Magic Techniques Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Librarian